While We Were Apart
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Rated for some crude humor. WA3 When one character is forced to solve a puzzle alone or be away from their friends for whatever reason, what do the other three do? Mostly get into trouble, that's what.
1. Crystal Dash

**Crystal Dash**

"So," remarked Clive, "It's just like the first puzzle. All I need to do is hit all six crystals with one of my bombs to open the door. This shouldn't take that long." He walked around, placing bombs in between two crystals, as they were close to one another, and then awaited the explosions that would trigger the door to open. But something was different about this one. Unlike the first one, there was more room in between two sets. So the time for the crystals to stay lit would end before the final bomb could go off. Clive would be there awhile just trying to go fast enough to keep them all lit. Meaning the other four there got real bored.

"Man this stinks. Here we are, looking for a treasure in these darn ruins, and the darn sniper can't get the bombs off fast enough to open the darn door. I should have stayed a solo Drifter," Jet muttered. He gave a look to Clive as if to tell him to hurry up. In that instant, Virginia plopped him right on the head. She was not in the mood for his tone that day. But she was also feeling a lot more sensitive towards him now.

It hadn't been long since he'd admitted not remembering his past. To Virginia, memories were the most precious treasure in the entire world. Especially the memories of her late parents. If only she could get Jet to understand how she felt. Perhaps if she helped him find his own memories, he'd respond in a more positive way. The girl took a look at Jet, who was rubbing his sore head, and blushed a deep crimson.

Jet demanded, "Why'd you do that to me you brat? All I said was that I should have stayed on my own. I didn't insult Clive as bad as I could have. Nor did I say anything bad about you. So there was no good reason to hit me on the head like that." He responded to her by hitting her head in the same manner.

Gallows, being a constant defender of ladies, slapped Jet hard. "You punk! There's no reason for a man to harm a lady. So leave Virginia alone from now on. She's not someone you should be hitting. And you did deserve that hit from her. After all, you weren't very nice to Clive. He's working hard to get the door open so we can find the treasure which, as a part of this team, you will be getting a share of. Show some gratitude for once you darn punk!" Then, for good measure, Gallows knocked Jet over with his oversized fist.

"Now you're asking for it idiot!" yelled the boy, "I'm going to ring your neck you big lug!" Jet got up and punched Gallows hard. Then, when the Baskar tried to hit back, Jet ducked right in the nick of time. He proceeded to bash Gallows hard in the stomach. Feeling the wind knocked out of him, the former priest keeled over. He was practically screaming "uncle" at that very time. Meanwhile, Clive had just tripped while trying to get the crystals lit in time. Jet wondered why he ever teamed up with a group of dorks like them.

"I'll get you someday punk. You're going to pay for hurting a lady," gasped out Gallows. As he began to recover, he decided to take a rain-check on this one. After all, it would be a lot more interesting to flirt with Claudia. She was hot after all, and a young woman deserved attention from someone like him.

Virginia muttered something to the extent of, "What a pervert. He always thinks with the wrong part of his body. At least Clive is smart enough not to, and Jet doesn't seem to like anybody; men or women. So I'd rather rely on those two when it comes to getting by with these darn puzzles." She let out a sigh.

Jet found himself staring right at her. She was different from any other girl he'd ever met. Not one of those delicate flowers who'd kill you for trying to put them anywhere near the sunlight without a parasol. No, this girl was one who wanted to be in the heat of the Wastelands instead of the cool of her home. She actually cared about what happened to him; Jet Cold Heart Enduro. Never had another even considered it.

Gallows walked up to Claudia with a smile on his face. "So, how about when we're done you and me get going to a nice little hotspot and have a few drinks together. Only the best girls are right for a man like me. And as you see from my fight with the punk over there, I will respect a woman and treat her right."

"Ah, you're too kind," she stated, "Perhaps we will go to the saloon after finding this treasure. But I wonder what's wrong with your other friends. Why don't they seem to respect the beauty and power I have? You're the only one who seems to understand where I'm coming from. I have to make those guys see what you see. Someday, the world will know that I am the most beautiful girl to ever have been born on Filgaia."

'How dumb. She's completely fake. There's at least a pound of makeup on her face between her blush, eyeliner, eyeshadow, powder, and mascara. We're not seeing what she really looks like under that mask. Why is it that girls like her always get the guys, yet girls like me who are totally honest about what they really look like never seem to be given any attention? I probably am a whole lot nicer than that woman too. Men just are always thinking with their sex drives and not their brains,' Virginia thought. But then she scolded herself for thinking such things. Certainly, Jet and Clive didn't think like that. Clive had acted like a true businessman from the start. Jet thought with his Gella pouch, but at least he kept them in the green.

At that time, they heard a huge explosion. All six switches were hit, but Clive was severely caught up in his own bombs. He looked positively scorched. Poor guy. So Virginia ended up trying to heal his injuries with her Heal spell after Jet had cast Revive. Gallows was too busy flirting with Claudia to see that Clive had been injured. So Virginia whispered a plan in Jet's ear. As she spoke, he began to blush deeply.

She counted, "Three…Two…One…Go!" On the signal, she threw her Tindercrest and he threw his Boomerang. They both hit Gallows and knocked him to the floor once more. In fact, when they got to him, the two found themselves giggling too much to heal him. Thus, Clive had to administer both a Revive Fruit and a Potion Berry to their injured comrade. He didn't approve of the two making him waste such rarities.

The sniper shook his head. "Really, you two should grow up. You are not children and such antics are not recommended among Drifters. We must press on to discover the treasure that is in these ruins."

"We had to get Gallows back to Filgaia first," muttered Jet, "He was orbiting the planet in his own little daydream world." He wondered why he did that. But when he looked to Virginia, she gave him a wink.

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, I thought it was funny. These are some of the things other party members do when we solve those annoying puzzles. Or other times the team is split for some reason. Got this idea from my most hated puzzle of all.

Though I ask you to forgive me for the delay in getting this up. First, I had aprehension over a new job. Second, my aunt died of pneumonia and we had a family crisis. Third, I was preocupied with my work. Fourth, I'll just continue to blame Criox of La Pucelle because I was obsessing over him.


	2. Mr Boomerang Meet Mr Rock

**Mr. Boomerang, Meet Mr. Rock**

In order to get to Yggdrasil, the team had to go through the Nidhogg Pass. But in one of the two entrances, they found themselves stuck at a door. The switch would have to be hit by Jet's boomerang, but it was hidden behind some rocks on a lower level. Thus, the only way to get to it would be by tossing the item around the rock. However, that was hard since the youth would be unable to see what was over there.

He began by simply tossing it; thanking Chapananga that the darn thing always returned to him even after he'd dropped it in the lake. It was a magical boomerang given to him by Werner as a present the day the two had split and gone their separate ways. It would take awhile to find the right angle though, due to the lack of vision he could find. Normally, he could simply aim and look, but unless he wanted to go for a swim in the water he would be unable to get a good line of vision. He would have to look down, aim, throw, and hope for the best. Not the way the sulky young Drifter liked doing things; he wanted to run through it.

Virginia watched Jet as he tried to flip the switch. She saw how he never seemed to lose his cool when it came to puzzles. Sure he might complain, but he always got through it. The young maiden had a sense of admiration for her father's former apprentice. It was then that she felt a blush coming onto her.

"Ginny," teased Gallows, "I don't think that means you're sick. You're staring right at the punk as your face goes red. I bet you're in love with him. C'mon, tell me the truth. I won't say it to anyone else. Have you gotten together yet? Is it a secret since he doesn't want to appear like a softie? If so, did the two of you get it on in bed anytime? Inquiring minds want to know Ginny, so spill the beans on the story now."

"Gallows…shut up. I am not going out with Jet for one. Second, if it was supposed to be a secret to keep his image up, I wouldn't tell you anything. And as to whether or not I've 'got it on' or not, that is a flat out no! I'm an innocent girl whose waiting until she gets married to do something like that. Gallows Carradine, you are the biggest pervert I have ever had the pleasure of meeting in my life!" Virginia screamed.

Jet turned and looked at them for a moment. He wondered, 'What in the world was that about? No, don't tell me; with Gallows I don't want to know. But what would have gotten Virginia of all people worked up like that? She doesn't get angry quickly in fights. Unless I say that memories are stupid. Well, most are. But I think the ones with her in them are starting to grow on me. Focus Jet, you aren't attracted to that little chatterbox over there. You have to open the door to the pass, and find a way to get to Yggdrasil to stop the Prophets. Something tells me that if I continue on like this, I'll eventually find answers to my questions.'

As he turned away, he too began to blush. Gallows noticed this and snickered. "I think the punk likes you too Virginia. Why don't you go up to him and ask him to hit the sack with you tonight? He can't be too big for you; the kid's the same height and quite skinny. So if you and him get together, you'll both fit perfectly together. Besides, I know he probably is lonely; that's why he's such a pain to be around. If you give him what he really wants he might just open himself towards you. Then he'll be more pleasant to travel with. C'mon, he'll like it. And you'll like it. If I can't get it on, at least let me help the leader to do it herself."

"You are beginning to annoy me Gallows," she replied, "One more crack about me and Jet having sex together and you will be tossed right across this room. I mean it, there's nothing going on. We're just friends, that's all. I don't have time for romance at the moment. I have to find my father and save Filgaia from the Prophets' evolution. Love can wait until we are able to get through the battle. And when that does happen, I sure as heck won't be telling you a thing about my sex life. Besides…why would Jet want me?"

'I knew she liked him. She just needs some pushing in the right direction. Best let her cool down a little before helping a little more. I don't want to be thrown across the room by an angry girl. She would do that too. After all, she got Asgard of all uh…metal people airborne when we fought him at Infinitum and he punched Jet. Virginia put away her ARMs and tossed him across the hall. If she can lift a Golem of that size, I shudder what she would be able to do to me when she got angry enough,' though a scared Gallows.

Clive told Virginia, "It's ok, you should calm down a little more. Whatever you do in the bedroom is none of our business. I certainly don't want anyone else to know about the things Catherine and I do. What if somehow it got back to Kaitlyn? That would traumatize her for life. I do not want to hurt my only child."

Virginia rolled her eyes a bit. "Thanks for…sharing that lovely piece of information Clive. And you did not help my problem at all. I don't want to talk about these types of things. So let me have some nice piece and quiet. I have better things to do than sit around and discuss such content. We are not hormonal teenagers in need of shouting disgusting words or sexual innuendo out loud just to get a good chuckle. All four of us are responsible adults who are trying to get by in the Wastelands and now save the entire planet."

"This entire cave is really starting to annoy me!" shouted Jet from across the room, "All I do is throw my Boomerang and watch as it falls into the hole. This is near impossible! How in the heck did the darn Council of Seven get to work every day if they had to go through these traps in order to arrive at their lab?"

"Hey Virginia! Your punk needs help. How about you do something to relieve the stress?" joked Gallows. However, despite it simply being advice, she took it as another piece of innuendo. For she had the idea that in Gallows's mind, relieving Jet's stress would involve the two of them getting naked behind one of the rock formations. The fire in Virginia's eyes burned, she picked him up, and tossed him on the switch.

Jet muttered, "Don't tell me what that was all about. I can only guess with Gallows." He then cast Revive and Virginia cast Heal on the foolish Baskar. Once Gallows climbed out of the hole, the team went in the door. They had to get to the other side of Nidhogg quickly if they were to stop the Prophets' scheme.

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

TeDon't ask how Gallows could be tossed across the room, it's a long story. I just thought it would be funny for Virginia to get mad enough to solve the puzzle by tossing him. Old anime gag, the female characters are strong enough to carry and throw even the biggest male enemies/allies that anger them. Look at Slayers TRY Ep. 8. How could Amelia, the smallest and weakest member of the actual team, lift and throw a big guy like Almayce? Just a gag in anime. And anything can be used as a weapon, no matter how stupid it is. Even your own allies. No, we don't hate Gallows, he's just the one that you can poke the most fun at. Unless you have Jet in a situation that is totally not fit for him. Sometimes, that is a little hard to do. Though I would lie if I say that I don't torture him too. . .


	3. I Didn't Know it Could Freeze

**I Didn't Know It Could Freeze**

"Oh no," muttered Clive, "Not again! Every time I have to run around to solve a puzzle, something goes wrong." The sniper was staring at the switch suspended in midair at Fila del Fia. He had turned the wheel in order to make it face downwards, but all too soon it had sprung right back up to its original point. The others were of no help; they'd settled down by the door with a deck of cards and a picnic lunch. Even Jet was playing a game of Go Fish with the other two. Mainly because Virginia would haunt him if he didn't.

So Clive walked back up to the top of the structure, turned the wheel, and went off like a rocket to hit the switch before time ran out. Of course, his trajectory was just a little off, and he ended up smashing into the wall instead of making it to the bottom. This lost him precious minutes, thus the puzzle wasn't completed. He began walking up the stairs to try again. This was going to be another real long day for him.

"Hey punk! Got any threes?" inquired Gallows. Jet shook his head and Gallows picked up another card from the deck. The older man was thinking a lot lately. Of course, it was not about tactics or other things that could help the team on their missions. It was about Jet and Virginia. He noticed ever since the nanomachine incident that Jet had become even more protective of her. In battle, the youth stuck as close to the maiden as he could possibly get without looking like a pair of Siamese twins. No matter what Jet said or how badly he felt about memories, he seemed to really want to be close to her. In the mind of the former priest, the boy was in love. But since this is Jet we're talking about, he wasn't able to tell her at all.

Jet yelled, "Stupid! I asked you about three times if you had any kings. Where in Filgaia did your little brain get to? You and Virginia were the ones who dragged me into this, so you two better actually do something. If it were up to me, I'd simply watch Clive as he tries to solve this puzzle so we can go on." The boy gave a glare at Gallows, who handed him a king of diamonds. Jet picked up the cards and put them down in front of him. Then he turned back to his hand in order to hide his face; only Raftina knows why.

Virginia looked towards Jet. "Jet…do you have any eights?" Blushing, the young Treasure Hunter picked up an eight of hearts and handed it to the girl. Her other eight was an eight of diamonds. She put the two down together. Jet then realized that his pair of kings was also like that. Diamonds were his favorite suit when he got stuck playing card games with the team. Ginny's was hearts. It was almost as if the Guardians were playing a game of matchmaker with the two Drifters. Jet quickly dismissed the thought.

At that moment, they heard a loud scream. Clive had fallen down the hole in the back of the room, and was at the moment re-entering; looking frazzled. It was strange how all holes either connected to a lower room or simply transported Drifters back to the top. Jet reasoned that one of the Guardians had to be dedicated to the protection of travelers, and took care to plug up all the dangerous pitfalls in the old ruins.

"I do wish there was an easier way to go about solving this one," stated Clive, "After all, I know what I need to do and only need to do it. However, it is much too far to run on my own. Can one of you three turn the wheel so that when I get to the bottom I will be able to find the switch easily? I would most appreciate it." He sat down on the floor and began to drink from his canteen. The poor scholar was quite hot after this.

"C'mon Clive! You can do it. Me, Ginny, and the punk are in the middle of a game right now. I've seen you run faster than that. Show us all what you're made of," Gallows replied. He gave Clive a friendly slap on the back. This knocked the glasses clear off his face, nearly breaking them. Lucky for Clive, he got away with only one lens cracked. At least he could see; he could get the lens replaced after they finished.

Jet was muttering something to the extent of, "Irresponsible Baskar." But he did know that Clive had to solve this one on his own. Jet had encountered some timed switches before in his travels, and he always was able to get through them. Even when things had been timed on this journey, the team only relied on a single person to get them through. The person was the one who had the correct Tools. It was a weird and twisted variation on a Drifter's honor code. Even team players had to go solo when the chips were down and times were tough. After all, some of these traps would harm a person's pride if they got help.

Clive finished his water and returned to the salt mines. After he tripped over his feet from running too fast, his three allies returned to the game. Gallows looked towards Virginia and smiled sweetly. "Hey Ginny…got any sixes." At that moment, Jet glared at Gallows. It had been part of the big Baskar's plan. He would try to look suave in front of Virginia, hoping that Jet would try to out due him. Not that either of his comrades knew that. Jet was currently feeling a strange emotion that he'd never had before. It was the emotion of jealousy. Meanwhile, Virginia was simply handing the six of spades to Gallows. She thought he was just being himself. Never in a million years did she think Gallows would be trying to play matchmaker.

"Gallows, concentrate on the game," ordered Jet, "I don't think we have time for your Lover Boy routine right now. Especially if we want to finish before Clive gets done. Once the door opens, we're going to move on right away. So get your head out of the gutter for once." The boy wished he could take those words right back. After all, since when does he talk like that? He's the antisocial punk, how can he be feeling jealous when Gallows was acting nice to Virginia. What was it about that one girl Drifter anyway?

"Shut up punk! I treat a lady with respect, unlike you. Or are you acting like this because you think I'm going to steal your girl away? Don't worry, I'm not that stupid. I don't want to get shot," Gallows said.

Jet screamed, "She's not my girl! She's our leader. We shouldn't be wasting time with things such as love and romance with all the problems going on around here. That's my only problem with all this." But as he said that, Jet began blushing deep crimson. He didn't want to admit that Gallows spoke the truth.

Gallows picked up his Freezer Doll and aimed it at Jet. "You need to cool down a bit. How about some of this!" With that, the Baskar shot off a stream of ice. Only problem was that Jet dodged and it hit the wheel instead. It froze the gears and the switch stayed where it was as Clive ran down to the bottom. After the man had hit the switch, he came back up to the top looking like he was going to go insane.

"It was a two Tool puzzle," he muttered, "Why didn't I see it before. I should have gotten this done long ago." Clive collapsed onto the ground in a daze. Virginia gave a glare to Gallows as if to tell him to go help out Clive. The older man wanted to tell her that she just wanted to hang all over Jet, but thought better of it in the end. Jet was annoyed as it was with him; and the last time he angered Virginia he got thrown.

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

The idea that started it all. We actually ran the entire length of the puzzle for three files. Then while we were discussing the puzzles that annoyed us on a Message Board, someone told me that I could do it this way. So I was inspired to write this fanfic through that one puzzle. We did all this hard work only to find the shortcut. I can see where Clive would faint of his annoyance.


	4. Speedy Boomerang

**Speedy Boomerang**

"Ok," Jet stated, "There's switches that have to be hit by Boomerang, and they're being blocked by rocks on a conveyer belt. Let's just hit this little puppy riding with them first, and then go for the other two." So Jet tossed his Boomerang, only to see the conveyer belt speed up. He then realized it was best to hit the further two switches before it sped up completely. So the team left the room and then came back in. This move reset the puzzle to its normal speed. He positioned himself again, ready to thrown for the back one. Of course, his aim had to be just perfect due to the traveling blocks. Thus the boomerang fell down.

Gallows watched as Virginia looked towards Jet. This time, he kept his big mouth shut. After all, the ex-priest remembered what happened the last time he annoyed Virginia about her crush on Jet. He had become the fodder for the switches. Not again! This time he'd keep his feet firmly planted on the ground. Hooking up the two Drifters was going to take more subtle coaxing. They were both the most impossible people he'd ever met. How could two adults not be able to realize their feelings? Gallows realized how he felt about the many women they met on their quest instantly. He knew that Claudia was a total babe, Becky was a cutie, and Virginia was his adorable unofficial little sister. Well, not totally adorable. When she was her usual spunky self she was. But when she got mad, she could fight like any wild animal. Where did she get all her strength anyway? Must be some kind of woman thing that he didn't know about.

'I hope everything is going to be ok. I have a bad feeling about this dungeon. It's almost like there is a force telling me that something is wrong with Jet. But how can their be? He's perfectly fine. I look at him now and only see the boy I met on the train. Don't be silly Virginia. Jet's ok. Or is this a warning about the future? Maybe he's going to find his past soon and it will cause him pain. Daddy, why don't you tell him the truth? If you did then I wouldn't have this apprehension looming over me,' thought Virginia.

Almost against her will, the girl found herself walking over to Jet. She called upon her Gale Crest and transferred the wind towards the Boomerang instead of her body. It flew over the distance and hit the back switch. Jet didn't know what had happened. Or if he did he wasn't saying anything to her about it.

Clive whispered, "I don't think he'll like it when he finds out. You know how proud Jet can be. He has to do it on his own or nothing at all. So what's with the help? You don't want him to work alone, do you? After all, he has been doing it all by himself for as long as we've known him. Any special reason?"

Virginia felt her face turn bright red. "No, nothing special. I just had to help out my friend. We have to stop Leehalt and Siegfried from completing their plans. So we have to move as quickly as possible. I simply moved it along a little bit." But she didn't want to tell the truth to her friend. Virginia only did it to show Jet that he didn't have to be alone. She was going to support him in whatever he did. It was due to the fact that she loved him with all her heart. However, Virginia herself didn't know that little fact at all yet.

'Something strange around here,' mused Jet, 'My Boomerang just flew farther and straighter than it ever had before. I bet Virginia had something to do with this. Why else would she and Clive be talking in a hushed whisper? I'd say something, but she'd just yell at me for complaining. Oh well, she's doing her part and I'm doing mine. We'll just not tell anyone else. I do have my pride, yet I also want to get out of here. Truth be told, I've been feeling sick ever since we entered this Guardians forsaken plant. Almost as if it was turning my stomach inside out with every twist it takes. What is this power and why does it effect me so?'

Virginia turned her eyes back towards her young friend. Jet…he was something special to her. Not just a comrade; perhaps a lover even. Why did these feelings exist between them? Her face turned redder at the minute; causing Gallows to stare at her with fascination. This was truly something to behold. He only wished she wouldn't get mad at him for teasing. Else he'd try much better to help the two realize their feelings. Poor Jet and Virginia needed to know how they saw one another. He'd do whatever her could.

The second switch was hit. Now the conveyer was going even faster. Jet concentrated in order to slam the third switch with his power. With all the speed he would have to deal with exact timing. However, there were also no obstacles. The boy simply had to wait for it to come in front of him. That was why he'd saved the one riding the conveyer belt for last. It would be the easiest one for him to hit so it would be the best target for when the speed was at its fastest. Turning around, Jet saw Virginia staring right back at him.

'He saw me!' Virginia thought. Her heart skipped a beat as he looked at her for a split second. She felt her face getting warmer. The blush on her face began to darken. Then the young girl felt light headed. Virginia took out her canteen and began to drink some water. She sat down against a wall in order to relieve the symptoms. After she'd rested for a little bit, Jet hit the final switch and they could go on once more.

The girl cheered, "You did it Jet!" Then, she ran up to him and jumped at him. Surprised as he was at her actions, Jet was like a deer in the headlights of a train. He was unable to dodge Virginia's assault. So she managed to grab onto him and hold him close. After that spontaneous little act, the two blushed.

Gallows tried his hardest to stifle his giggles; yet found that he couldn't. "Man, you two look just too cute. Let me take a picture of you all, make it last a lot longer." He pulled out a camera from Guardians know where and snapped one of the two. Jet, however, didn't want the evidence to remain; it would ruin his tough guy image. He slowly began advancing towards the foolish Baskar. A mad gleam was in his eyes.

"That was rude Gallows," Virginia stated, "You deserve whatever he gives you." Gallows gulped.

"Well, we'd better get going if we want to stop the Prophets. Meet you all there," Gallows stuttered out. Then, he zipped through the newly opened door. Jet followed at top speed. Clive and Virginia waited for the inevitable, "Kabong". After it occurred, they too followed. But what nobody knew was that Jet kept the film for himself instead of destroying it. He planned to secretly develop it so no one would know that he wanted to keep the memory of him being held by an ecstatic Virginia close to him for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

This ends the puzzle part of it; the other chapters are all simple scenes. You know, I'm beginning to feel real sorry for Gallows. His intentions are good ones…but the method he uses is just a little too severe. He's not earning brownie points with Jet on this one.

In other news, just got Rhapsody today. Wheeeeeeeeeeee! I'm having fun with this one. Basically, the Prince is kidnapped by an evil witch and you play as his beloved who is trying to rescue him. Fairy tales in reverse. But the flow of the story is like a Shojo anime; your Cardcaptor Sakura and Sailor Moon type stories. What can I say...I'm into romance


	5. Trapped With Perverted Ideas

**Trapped With Perverted Ideas**

"Well," began Gallows, "If we're gonna have confidence in Clive coming to rescue us, then let's do something fun while we wait. I've got the old deck of cards if you're all interested. Ginny, wanna play a game of strip poker this time? I'll fix the game if you want so you can see the punk naked. Or, if you'd rather, I'll win all the games so you can both look at each other." This earned him a smack in the face from Virginia as she screamed "Hentai!", as well as a hard konk on the head from an extremely red-faced Jet.

"I am not getting naked!" the girl screamed. She blushed terribly just thinking of Jet seeing her in her birthday suit. But thinking about him without anything on…no, she didn't want that. She wasn't a pervert like Gallows. On the other hand, it would be kind of interesting. After all, the young girl had never seen a man naked before. However, she always told herself she was waiting for marriage before that.

Gallows thought, 'Bingo! Seed of an idea planted. So I got a few lumps for it. If the punk and our leader finally get off their rear ends and tell one another how they feel, it'll all be worth it in the end. She really looks like she's thinking about what I said. He as well. And both of them are as red as a tomato.'

Jet's mind was racing. 'Oh Guardians! I don't need that mental image! No, what would it look like anyway? I've never seen a girl like that. Something tells me that I would want her to be the one who shows me what a woman really looks like. Not the time to think like this. I am not going to stoop to Gallows's level. Besides, Werner'd kill me if he found out I was doing something with Virginia. Come to think of it, I don't know what I would do with her. Gallows seems to act like naked means we do something or other. This wasn't part of my training. Whatever it is, I don't think it was intended for me by the Council anyway.'

"Uh, Virginia?" he inquired, "What in the world is Gallows referring to anyway? And what does the word 'hentai' mean? If it's something wrong, I'm giving that moron another knock on the head along with a few bullets in the ass!" He tried his best to hide the blush, but of course Jet was having all sorts of trouble doing that. After all, this was him alongside Virginia; the one thing he had wanted more than anything else.

Of course, Gallows was smiling to himself over creating a pair of perverts. Hopefully, it would stop their moaning and lead to some snuggling when they got out of here. Defeat any other Demondor Pillars that Beatrice brought up, Werner could finish sealing Hyadas, then the two could go back to Boot Hill and sleep in Virginia's bed together. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, many the joys of a successful matchmaking scheme.

"Well, he was talking about…what I meant to say was…oh! I can't bring myself to repeat it in plain English. It's too embarrassing to mention. All I'll say is that Gallows was simply being Gallows. And the word I used…it's a term in Dorian. Old language I read up on awhile ago. Means pervert," she blurted out.

Jet silently vowed to kick Gallows's butt later. Right now, he better not cause her to go into any more spasms of embarrassment. If she was too nervous to give him a straight answer to such a simple question, he didn't want to know about it. With his perverted friend, one could only guess what he thought.

Gallows asked, "So…strip poker anyone?" In response to that, he was pelted with a ton of Peppy Acorns that Virginia and Jet stole from the supply pack she had been carrying when they were captured.

S...S

When Gallows woke up a few minutes afterwards, he saw that his friends had calmed down a great deal. Virginia was reading a romance novel that she'd brought along, and Jet had taken Gallows's cards and settled down for a game of Solitaire. It relieved him to know that there wouldn't be any more bouts with unconsciousness for the Baskar, yet he was also mad since the two hadn't taken the opportunity with him out of it so they could admit their feelings. After all, it would be better for Jet if he was alone when he did it.

Virginia glared at her just wakening friend. "If you say one more thing Gallows…well you don't want to know what kind of torture we can invent for you. I am not stripping in public, and Jet and I are not going to do anything together!" But the blush on her face seemed to tell him that the last part would someday be a lie if the young girl had anything to say about it. It would just take a little time for Jet to open up somewhat.

"Double for me," Jet added, "Virginia explained what you were thinking. Gallows! You have a sick and twisted mind. I don't want to do that with anybody; let alone the bossy chatterbox." He too acquired a deep blush. Gallows let out a small snicker; but quiet enough to keep them from hearing and hitting him.

'I hope Clive comes here soon. It's getting boring being trapped in a cage with two kids who can't tell their own sex drives exist and kick my butt when I try to give them a little push. Someday, they'll be thankful for my helping them along. I'm sure the two of them will enjoy each other's company when it comes to that. Besides, the punk needs Ginny to find out the reason for his existence,' Gallows mused.

At that moment, the cage barrier disappeared. Virginia put the picture of the Council of Seven in the book to mark her place; while Jet quickly packed up the cards. Then, the three began hustling towards the exit door in order to find the way out. However, as Gallows noted, Jet was practically hanging onto Virginia; that's how close he walked to her. If he wasn't already pushing it today, he would have teased them a bit.

They walked through until they found a room with three switches. Everyone stepped on one of them, seeing that the doors of the same color opened when pressure was applied. But they all simply sat there; seeing as the doors would close if the pressure was released. And nobody wanted to be left behind.

Gallows wanted to mutter something about strip poker, but thought better of it. After two beatings over the issue he'd had enough. So he simply stood there, until a looming shadow began to come for the room. It turned out to only be Clive, coming to join them, and the team was able to continue as one.

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Ah! Two chapters in two days it's a Miracle! Nah...just the result of being happy. I beat Rhapsody earlier today; clocked a total of 10 hrs and 22 minutes. Yes, this game is incrediably short. But it was cute too. And now I'm getting ideas for my little story where everyone in La Pucelle goes to Marl for Homard and Eclair's wedding...

And I know I pushed a ton of buttons today.But it's Burianne's fault, she's the perv. Oh, and the reason I used the word Dorian instead of Japanese for the language, was that there wouldn't be a Japan on Filgaia. The only reason I used the phrase "plain English" because it means terms a person can understand. The language spoken by people on Filgaia today is simply called Common; a term from some fantasy novels I've read. Dorian is an old language on Filgaia that has connections to the Guardians. It's generally spoken by Virginia's native people from my other stories. Just had to connect them all like a big dork. Anyway, we'd better get working on the next one.


	6. C'mon You Love Her

**C'mon, You Love Her**

Jet watched as Werner and Virginia entered the final room at Mimir's Well. Gallows tried to follow but Clive put his hand to block the Baskar. "This is something our leader has to deal with on her own. She and her father have family matters to attend to. If they need help, I'm sure she'll come back for us. But for now we should give them time alone. After all, if Hyadas is sealed and Werner only exists in the physical world due to its power, then by theory he will fade away. Virginia should be by her father's side in his final moments. It might do her some good to see him before he goes; and they don't need interruptions either."

'Werner's gonna leave,' mused Jet, 'Man, I never got to thank him for saving my life. Come to think of it, there are still a lot of unanswered questions that I was going to press him with. I need to speak with him before he bites the big one. But Clive is right; Virginia needs more time with her old man alone. They haven't been able to be a real father and daughter since he died at Yggdrasil and left her and her old lady.'

He looked up at the ceiling; concern for how Virginia would take this beginning to show on his face. It was almost like Jet couldn't help himself anymore. In the old days, he would never show compassion to another person at all. But after meeting Virginia, and traveling with the team, the boy had come to know a whole slew of new emotions. Virginia always showed him concern when he was in pain. In fact, just last night he'd had a nightmare about his own existence, and awoke to find himself lying in her arms. She had probably seen him tossing and turning in pain, so she decided to allow him a place of warmth to calm him.

"Hey Jet…you're blushing! It's Virginia, isn't it? I knew it all along you sly punk; you're in love with our leader. So, you gonna tell her when she gets back from her talk with her father?" inquired Gallows. Jet could clearly feel his blush now; his temperature had shot up at least fifty degrees when the Baskar spoke.

Jet screamed, "No, I am not going to admit that I'm in love with the chatterbox when she gets back! For one, I am not in love with her at all! For two, even if I was, which I am not, I wouldn't do it when she was still hurting over her father. I may be an insensitive guy, but I am not going to make the girl cry because it will turn into another one of those really sappy scenes and she'll get all emotional on me. I don't need her doing that to me!" He turned around to face the wall. But the other men knew he was hiding something.

Clive adjusted his glasses and walked over to the boy. "It may make her feel better if you are there for her when she is no longer with her father. We were able to deduce that his demise is imminent from the evidence given, but Virginia is an optimistic young woman who believes that everything will work out alright in the end. She probably still thinks that her father is going to come out of this alive if they are able to save him. However, there is no possible way a being from within Hyadas can exist outside of Hyadas once it is disconnected. Beatrice, being made of electronic signals and inhabiting dreams, can use her pawns to project her image in the real world; but Werner is not like that. I must say I feel deep sympathy for the girl."

"I know she's gonna be upset," Jet muttered, "But she's not the worst off person alive. Look at me! I barely know what I am. And the last person who has any knowledge of my own powers and what I am supposed to do is going to die today. At least Virginia has an identity of her own; all I am is a borrowed form of some dead kid wrapped around a man made body. Just who in the hell am I!" He had the answers he was looking for all along, but they only had led to more questions. Now he'd have to figure it out alone.

"Support one another Jet. She can lean on you over the loss of her father. And you may lean on her over finding out your existence. I must say, you have memories of your own now. All of the times you were with us are your memories. Wouldn't you like to make new memories alongside the one you love with all your heart? By not admitting how you feel, you only cause yourself more pain. Jet, you have to open up to the rest of us and allow our abilities and knowledge to support you in times like this," Clive told the boy.

Gallows, being Gallows, added, "Besides, I know she likes you too. And I'll bet that it would feel real good to just snuggle up with her in the bedroom…just the two of you. Her body against yours. You holding her close. The eternal bond that ties you and all of those things. You know you really want it."

Clive let out a sigh as his friend spoke. "You know, you really aren't helping the situation any one bit. The best thing for Jet to do is to speak to Virginia and let her get it all off her chest. There is more to a relationship than simply hitting the sack and getting laid. I should know, I am the married one after all."

"But that's no fun Clive!" exclaimed Gallows, "I know that you and Catherine must have some really steamy stories about when you got it on. I have the misfortune of never getting laid once in my life despite my many attempts with the ladies. You should tell the punk what it's like. I only know from reading about it in books and from the few times I spied on my parents when they were getting it on. Those were the days."

"I most certainly will not tell him my private business. Honestly Gallows, does your mind ever seem to get out of the gutter? I am beginning to think the only reason you can remotely behave yourself is that you don't want to offend the lady with your talk. However, it is not appreciated by me at all," Clive stated.

Jet muttered, "I'm not surprised he was watching his parents as a kid. Probably his curiosity got the better of him. I'm only surprised to hear that Gallows was reading anything. He doesn't strike me as the type to do that. Either the world's gone crazy or Ginny will throw me in the loony bin for being mad."

The two men began inching closer to their friend to hear more. However, at that moment, Virginia came back from her foray into the back room. She was alone, and seemed to be a little bit sad. However, the second that Jet stood up and walked behind her-just to keep her out of trouble, mind you : ) -she let out a small yet bright smile. It felt good to have her friends beside her at this time; she needed to be strong in order to carry out her father's wish to protect Filgaia. But she wondered why Jet was blushing so madly.

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

I never should have let Burianne dictate more chapters. Oh sure, the romance is good. Butshe goes a little overboard with the perverted scenes.


	7. Musings on a State of Unconsciousness

**Musings on a State of Unconsciousness**

"Oooooooooooooooooh," moaned Jet, "I'd better get the license number on that runaway horse. I feel like I've been out for a week after it hit me." But as he looked around, the boy remembered where he was and how he got there. He was in the control room of the Ark of Destiny, and they'd just killed Beatrice and her Negative Filgaia. Just looking at that thing had given him the chills. It seemed to cry out for his own destruction as he fought to destroy it. The lovely perks of being created from the planet's energy.

He turned to see his friends; all still unconscious. Clive's glasses were falling off of his nose and Gallows was snoring loudly as if he was sleeping. Both men were strewn about the command center; their bodies posed like they were knocked out by a large mallet. Virginia lay curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. He could see her mumbling something about her father in her sleep. She looked so peaceful.

'Hard to believe she's such an energetic girl. When she's asleep she almost looks like a little kid. In fact, she looks like one of those beautiful antique dolls. Wait! Did I just think the words "beautiful" and "Virginia" in the same context? I guess I did. Oh well, not like anyone reads my inner thoughts out of my mind. They don't have to know how I really feel. It can be just between me, myself, and I,' the boy thought.

He found himself staring right at the unconscious girl; his eyes locked on the peaceful expression on her face. She was special, that's for sure. Ever since Werner had found and trained him, the only thing on Jet's mind was searching for treasure. But he now knew that all of the treasures he'd discovered in over five and a half years of traveling were false. They were not what he was after at all. The greatest treasure the boy had ever come upon was right in front of him; sleeping on the floor at his feet. A young girl who would give him a future in this world where he felt all alone. She didn't see him as a sample, only a friend.

Jet didn't know when he'd come to fall in love with the girl. He was going to go for the time when she agreed to help him find a purpose and make memories, but he thought against that quickly. When she referred to him as simply one of the team, and not a sample? No, before that. Nidhogg Pass and the following confrontation at Yggdrasil? Even earlier. It happened even before he saved her for the first time.

It would have to be when he saw her innocence for the first time as they headed for Baskar. She was just like him when he first took to the Wastelands. Back then Jet only had one thing in mind. He wanted to go out and find who he really was. However, eventually despair took hold and he let the truths of the world begin to shape his own self perception. Then he met this girl, a young woman not yet hardened by the truth about the world around her. Jet had lost his innocence to the world's issues; he didn't want the same thing to happen to her. Almost as if deep down inside he never wanted her to lose that bright smile.

Jet mused, 'Who would have thought I'd ever find happiness with another person. Me, the lone wolf Jet Enduro. A Drifter better known for violent actions and picking fights with anyone who crosses his path. Not only am I in love, but she's the blood daughter of my old man. I wonder how mad the guy would be if he ever found out what I thought about Virginia. Would he want some android such as myself to have her? I bet he wouldn't approve of us. However, this isn't Werner's life; it's mine and Virginia's. If she wants me then nobody can stop her. Man, since when did I think like this? I sure am changing since I met that girl.'

At that point, the young woman began to roll over in her sleep; muttering something. As Jet got closer to her, he began to hear what was on her mind. "I'm sure the reward'll be good Jet. So don't leave us now that we saved the world. I don't want to lose anybody else that I love." As if fate itself liked to play practical jokes on people, the maiden rolled over from where she lay and into Jet's arms. He turned the color of tomato sauce at that instant. But in reality he really enjoyed being able to hold her close to him. If he was the one who made her pain go away, he could die a happy man. For he would be with her forever.

But then he began to worry. If Clive and Gallows woke up and saw him like that, then they'd tease him forever; Gallows especially. So he picked the young woman up in his arms and carried her to the top of the pedestal where Lamium's chair was located. There, he lay her in a sitting position against the back of the machinery. Now it was time to awaken the idiot and the brainiac. So he walked over to the two still sleeping Drifters and slapped them both in the face. Instantly, Clive and Gallows awoke looking confused.

"That wasn't funny punk!" fumed Gallows, "And where in the world is Virginia? Hey! Wait a minute! Don't tell me that you two finally got off your rear ends and did something. Is she changing and that's why she's been hiding? Well done my boy; you've learned all that I can teach you. I'm so proud of you Jet."

"No, we did not do anything you pervert. She's still sleeping. I'll let her lay down because she took a nasty bite from those larger monsters that Nega Filgaia took the form of. So shut up!" Jet yelled back.

Cive remarked, "This is no time for arguing gentlemen. We must check on our leader's wounds. If she is indeed injured, then it is our job to care for her." Of course, Jet gave a look to him as if to say that he already checked her over. But even so, Clive wanted to look over the girl. He had to keep the others in his team healthy. So the three men went up to where Jet lay Virginia down and looked over her. After being assured that she was in good health, Clive resigned himself to waiting alongside the others for her to wake.

It wasn't long before she did. But the girl seemed confused; acting as if something had happened to the entire planet. As relief rushed over her, Virginia did the one thing that nobody expected her to do. She jumped right into Jet's arms and gave him a large hug. The young man's face became beet red again.

He was somewhat saddened when she let him get up so she could say her final goodbye vow to Lamium. No longer was he in the direct contact with her that he longed for secretly over the course of the journey. But he knew there would be other chances. And when the members of the Ark of Destiny came in and blamed them for the murder, he knew what he must do. It was now Jet's duty to protect the one he loved from the guns of the Arkists and mercenaries who came after the reward. At the same time, he knew that Virginia would continue to help him find a place in this world. Together, they would make it anywhere.

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

And thus the story comes to an end. Jet sure has been acting weird. Love'll do that to you. And we all know that Jet loves her. My next story should be a little late because of a urgent longing to post this La Pucelle fic and my DM is already half full with my Slayers fic (I always post two at once in two different catagories). Darn, don't even remember what it is I'm so out of it.

Now that this is over...Croix...Jet...every bishonen in the anime/RPG universe...


End file.
